European Disaster
by chelseabsb93
Summary: The whole gang, yes Matty and Jenna included, goes on the school trip to Europe...and let's just say they experience a lot more than they bargained for. Will it be the adventure they all hoped for, or will it turn into a real disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Matty wasn't my mom's Ben after all. Sure he didn't dance with me at the party, but he did something much bigger. He gave up camp, for me. So much for him getting paid and me getting laid. Ok, so I will still be getting laid. And thanks to a suspicious outbreak of chicken pox, I'll be experiencing the joy that is Matty McKibben in the most romantic places in the world. **

"Jenna, are you done packing yet?" Lacey yelled down the hallway before quickly barging into her daughter's room. She looked at Jenna's half packed suitcase and was disappointed. "Oh, Jenna honey, please tell me that's not what you're packing."

"What's wrong with what I packed?" Jenna asked, grabbing a few more things out of her closet.

Lacey ran over and grabbed the t-shirt Jenna was about to put in her suitcase. "You're not going to get anywhere wearing that."

She started taking everything out of Jenna suitcase that she deemed to be too 'Jenna-ish'. It wasn't long before she was searching her own closet for stuff for her daughter to wear.

"You're going to Europe, with your boyfriend." Lacey said. "Do you know how often that gets to happen? You'll probably be sitting under the Eiffel Tower feeding each other pieces of those long bread things, and then he'll want to take you on a moonlit walk to show off his cute little European girl. This is why you need to wear something that makes you look like one of those sexy French models."

"Matty happens to like what I wear." Jenna said.

_Ok, so I didn't know if it was the clothes that Matty found attractive or not. In all the times that we were together, he never specifically said what attracted him to me. Now that we've DTR'd, that is definitely something to find out. But for now, I guess I'm stuck with my mother thinking she's helping._

Moments later, Jenna's phone pinged. She got a little excited, assuming the text was from Matty, but that excitement was cut short.

_**J, r u finished packing? – T **_

Jenna replied quickly:_** Mom's repacking for me :P **_

_**i'm done. be over in 5 to help u. – T**_

Jenna put her phone back down and anxiously waited for Tamara to show up. Tamara knew her likes and dislikes, and what Matty would like, much better than her mother did.

"Hey, mom." Jenna got her mother's attention. "Thank you so much for your style input, but Tamara's coming over, so we'll take it from here."

"Are you sure? I just have a few more pieces and then you'll be totally packed for your European adventure." Lacey said as Jenna pushed her out of her room.

_European adventure? More like European disaster if anybody sees me in any of these clothes. _

Jenna held one of the shirts her mom packed up to herself just as Tamara walked in.

"Uhm Jenna, the Eurotrash Bash was last weekend." Tamara said.

"My mother thinks I need to dress more European in order to impress Matty." Jenna said.

"Well she might be right there." Tamara said. "Just because you chose Matty doesn't mean he's going to choose you. You're not just competing with the girls at school anymore. Now you're competing with Chantal or Sasha or Marisol. You need to outshine every girl on that entire continent. That's why I only packed my hottest outfits. Jake and I are still kind of new, so I don't want him falling for any of that Eurotrash."

_Tamara was right. I definitely needed to show Matty just who he gave up camp for._

"I have an idea." Tamara continued. "Put on one of those cute outfits and we'll text a pic to Matty."

Jenna changed into one of the sexier outfits her mother gave her and started modeling for Tamara.

"Work it girl." Tamara smiled. "Matty's going to love these. I'm only sending the best one though."

After taking a few pictures, the two girls sat on Jenna's bed and decided which one Matty would see. It took a lot of arguing, but they finally picked the perfect picture.

Tamara attached the cute sexy picture to a text to Matty: _**Preview of your summer – T**_

_Did I really just send a sexy picture to my boyfriend? Did Matty and I ever discuss doing that for each other? What if he's turned off by it? Then he'll go to his little Chantal for sure. _

A thousand things ran through Jenna's mind. So much in fact, that she didn't notice Tamara had gotten a text back from Matty.

_**Sounds amazing. Y don't we drive to the school in my truck?**_

"Matty loves it. And he wants to bring us to school tomorrow in his truck. Want me to tell him that's cool?" Tamara asked.

A huge weight was lifted off of Jenna's shoulders. Matty loved the outfit. There was no way he would fall for any of Tamara's so-called Eurotrash. Maybe this wouldn't be a European disaster after all.

"It'll probably be easier to throw our stuff in the back of his truck than try to fit it all in my car." Jenna said.

"Yeah, and I really don't want to pull up in the slut mobile." Tamara added.

"You didn't mind it all school year." Jenna commented, giving her best friend an annoyed look.

"I'm just sayin. Maybe while we're in Europe we can find some cute touristy bumper stickers to cover it." Tamara said.

"Preferably nothing that just accentuates the slut stigma even more." Jenna said.

_Anything that would make my car blend in better at school would be a plus. Just another way of trying to fit in in our social conformist society. Maybe by the time I graduate all the horrible reputations I have collected will be a distant memory. Either that or I will have a new one to add; that girl who turned what was supposed to be a European adventure into a European_ _disaster_.

* * *

_**A/N =**_ The beginning is kind of boring, but don't worry, it's going to get better. Also, the italicized writing is Jenna's thoughts, the bold is everything she writes in her blog, and the bold/italicized are textss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey man, you ready for this trip?" Jake asked as he threw his luggage into the back of Matty's truck.

"You bet dude." Matty helped Jake. "Six weeks outside of the comfort of the United States."

"Still sad about not going to camp?" Jake put one last bag in the back and hopped in the truck.

Matty jumped in the driver's seat and backed out of Jake's driveway. "A little, but I'm happy I still get to spend the summer with my girlfriend."

"Speaking of your girlfriend, we were supposed to pick the girls up like twenty minutes ago." Jake laughed.

"Well we better get a move on then." Matty laughed.

He drove a little faster, doing his best to get to Jenna's house before the girls thought they flaked on them. When he pulled into Jenna's driveway, the girls were already waiting outside, very impatiently.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tamara yelled at the boys.

"It's not my fault Mr. Perfect over here takes forever putting hair products in." Jake picked on Matty.

"At least I didn't take an hour picking out a shirt." Matty picked on Jake back.

"Ok you two, the more you two blame each other, the less time we have to get to school. I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss this trip for anything." Jenna said, rolling her suitcase towards Matty's truck.

Being the gentlemen that they were, the boys ran over to help.

"Allow us." Matty and Jake said, picking up the girls' bags and putting them in the back of the truck.

Jake was about to get back into the passenger side of the truck when Tamara stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Tamara asked. "Everyone knows the privilege of riding shotgun is automatically given to the girlfriend of the driver."

"T, chill." Jenna said. "I don't care where I sit."

_Deep down I did. The seat Jake was now occupying was usually mine. It had been mine from before Matty and I were even a we. It was probably a good thing though. With the amount of time Matty and I would be spending together, he needed some guy time, and I needed to prove that I wasn't going to be the clingy type._

"Oh turn it up!" Tamara shouted from the backseat. "This is my jam."

Matty reached over to turn it up and instantly regretted doing so. "You actually like this song?"

"Uh hello, Katy Perry is like my idol." Tamara said, continuing to dance to Last Friday Night.

"Alright I guess I can leave it then." Matty smiled. "But after, us boys are going to show you what real music is."

"Yeah right." Tamara said, enjoying the last few seconds of her song.

Another song started that Tamara liked, but the boys just had to change it.

"Now, this is much better." Matty said, putting on a little Green Day.

"I can dig it." Jake said, trying to sound hip.

Matty, Jenna, and Tamara all gave him an awkward look.

"Babe, did you really just say that?" Tamara couldn't believe how corny her boyfriend was. But surprisingly, it was one of the things she liked about him.

"I didn't realize I was rooming with an eighty-year-old." Matty laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." Jake rolled his eyes.

"That was a little lame." Jenna added.

"My joke or Jake's attempt at being cool?" Matty asked with a smile.

This was one of those many awkward moments Jenna had to deal with since choosing between the two. Luckily for her, after a few minor altercations, she learned when to be honest and when not to be. Picking her battles had become her new life mission.

"Both." Jenna smiled.

Everyone in the truck started laughing.

"Well then girls, I hope you won't mind being stuck with a couple of lamos like us all summer." Matty laughed.

"We wouldn't want to cramp your style." Jake added, also laughing.

The girls laughed.

"Oh my style can be cramped by you anytime, Jake Rosati." Tamara smiled, climbing toward the front seat to give Jake a kiss.

"What about you J-town?" Matty asked. "You care if you're seen with a weirdo?"

_Matty McKibben was anything but a weirdo. If anyone was the freak in this relationship, it was me._

"As long as you don't mind being seen with a freak." Jenna smiled.

"Alright, enough of the lovey dovey talk; you'll have plenty of time for that when we get to Europe." The group was pulled from their little world when Val yelled at them through Matty's open window.

"Sorry we're a few minutes late." Matty apologized.

"That's fine. Just park your nice looking vehicle over there and bring your bags over here." Val said. "And would you be a couple of gentlemen and get the girls' bags too."

Matty and Jake did as they were told while Jenna and Tamara joined Val and the rest of the group outside the main entrance to the school.

"Jenna, oh my god you look fabulous. No wonder Matty can't keep his hands off you." Clark came up and gave Jenna a hug, followed by Tamara. "And Jake's a very lucky man too. You guys are such a cute couple."

"Thanks Clark." The girls said in unison.

"So Clark, are you ready to find your hot Spanish lover boy?" Tamara asked.

"I'm more of an Italian man myself, but hey, I'll take any guy as long as they're drop dead gorgeous and can make me laugh." Clark replied.

"Well you've got a whole continent of gorgeous men to pick from." Jenna said.

"And if you'd like we can totally hook you up." Tamara said excitedly.

"That would be awesome." Clark said. "If you girls can find me the guy of my dreams I'll love you forever."

Clark hugged both girls as Ming came up and almost trampled them.

"Make room for me." Ming giggled.

"Oh but of course." Clark smiled. "There's room right here."

Clark moved his arm up to allow Ming to slide into the mix.

"The four musketeers are taking over Europe!" Tamara screamed, forcing the group into a jumpy happy dance.

"More like Charlie and his angels." Clark smiled.

"J-Dog, looks like you're ready for an epically amazing summer." Val came over and joined the group.

"Absolutely." Jenna smiled.

_Nothing could possibly make this summer suck. I've got my best friends and my boyfriend with me on the trip of a lifetime. After everything I've been through I deserve to have a little care-free fun. And there isn't going to be anything to ruin it for me._

"Well if it isn't the two little skitches." Sadie sneered.

_Except that._

"Just because the two of you are dating in my circle now, doesn't mean I have to like you." Sadie continued. "Oh, and while we're in Europe, Jenna you should probably avoid going to the topless beaches. We don't want your tiny tits going viral there like they did here...you're welcome."

As Sadie walked back to the cheerleaders, Tamara shouted back. "Have fun with my sloppy seconds!"

The boys were just coming back when they saw the end of the situation.

"What was that about?" Jake asked, wrapping his arms around Tamara.

"Sadie was just being her usual bitchy self." Jenna said, leaning against Matty's chest.

"I know it's hard, but don't let her get to you." Jake said.

"Jake's right. She's probably just jealous of you guys." Matty said.

"Jealous. Somehow I don't think Sadie has that emotion." Jenna said.

"Believe me, she does." Matty said. "For as long as I've known her, I know she gets jealous very easily."

"What could that bitch possibly be jealous of? We've all got boyfriends, so what's the point?" Tamara asked.

"Now that I'm not sure. Maybe you two can take these next six weeks and find out." Matty said.

Both girls gave them dirty looks.

"Or not." Jake added, trying to keep the peace.

Jenna and Tamara smiled seductively.

"We would..." Tamara began.

"But I think we're going to be a little preoccupied." Jenna finished, kissing Matty while Tamara kissed Jake.

After a romantic kiss, Matty kept his forehead pressed to Jenna's. "This is going to be the best summer of our lives."

"Better than Camp Pookah?" Jenna whispered against his lips.

"I'll make sure of it." Matty replied before kissing her once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fourteen hour flights are officially the bane of my existence. From the crying babies that just won't shut up, to the grumpy old men complaining about everything they possibly can. The fact that I haven't been able to move for the past six hours isn't helping either. The only things keeping me from having a complete bitch attack: this blog, and the guy with the cute smile sleeping next to me, even if he is drooling on my shoulder a little.**

Jenna laughed when she saw a comment from her 'anonymous reader'.

**At least you're not being kicked in the back by a six year old.**

She turned around to see Clark about to freak out on the little kid.

"I'm so sorry." She mouthed to him in the middle of her laughter.

She took a break from her blog to observe everything around her. Matty, of course, was still asleep. Sadie and Lissa were being their usual 'mean girl' selves, reading Cosmo and forcing Ricky Schwartz to be their slave. Shifting her focus towards her friends, someone caught her eye.

_Why is this kid still obsessed with me? I have to admit though, as much of a creep as he is, his band's pretty good._

She was pulled from her thoughts when Tamara turned around to talk to her.

"Jenna, vuole andare a fare shopping a Milano" Tamara asked.

Jenna gave her a very confused look. "What did you just say?"

"Don't tell me you haven't read up on your foreign languages?" Tamara was a little disappointed.

"I'm sure there will be people speaking English wherever we go." Jenna said.

"Yeah, only other dorky tourists." Tamara replied.

"Isn't that kind of what we are?" Jenna asked.

"Ming, please help me out; explain to her that we aren't tourists." Tamara pleaded.

"She's right." Ming said. "Technically we're students on a study abroad program."

"See, told you." Tamara said. "Now let me find out where we're going first so we can be sure you're ready to talk up the town. Where's my Val pal."

"Val pal?" Jenna was a little concerned.

"Ms. Marks; she's totally cool. I can see why you guys are friends." Tamara smiled.

_Friends? Yeah, I guess you could call us that. Even if she had a very weird way of doing it, she helped me a lot this year. I'm actually glad I got stuck with her as a counselor. _

"Valley girl!" Tamara yelled a few rows up.

"T-smooth, what's happening?" Val asked.

"Where are we going first?" Tamara asked.

"We're starting with the closest country to us." Val replied. "Good old Ireland."

Jenna smiled when she heard where they were going. "Hey T, don't they speak English in Ireland?"

Tamara pouted. "Yeah whatever; you still need to learn the other languages from the other countries. We're not spending our whole summer in Ireland."

"That's right, J-dog." Val jumped into the conversation. "So many countries in so little time. I don't want you guys to miss a single thing."

"How many more hours until we land?" Sadie asked. "I'm getting bored as hell and my ears are killing me."

Val checked the time on her phone.

"We should be landing…" She began, but was cut off when the plane hit a pocket of turbulence.

"We are experiencing some minor turbulence as we prepare our descent into Dublin. We will be landing shortly." Everyone heard the pilot over the intercom.

"Does that answer your question?" Val asked.

**Finally getting off this plane. The next time somebody says we should go on a fourteen hour plane ride, I think I'm going to stay home. This may be very corny of me to say, but Europe better watch out because 'that girl' is here to stay…at least for the next six weeks. **

Jenna put her computer away, waiting for the plane to hit the ground. When it did, the bounce was strong enough to wake Matty up.

"What the hell happened?" Matty groggily asked as he stretched, trying to wake up.

"You fell asleep." Jenna said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"For how long?" Matty asked.

"About eight hours." Jenna said.

"Good, I didn't miss Europe." Matty smiled.

"Oh you know I would've woken you up before you missed anything." Jenna smiled. "This summer is supposed to be about us, and that's a little hard when half of us wouldn't be there."

"Yeah it would." Matty said. "Luckily you have a boyfriend who shows up in the nick of time."

The group grabbed their belongings and got off the plane as fast as they could. They all breathed a sigh of relief when their feet touched the airport floor.

"Finally!" Sadie yelled as she pushed everybody out of the way.

"That was the longest, and worst, flight like ever!" Clark complained, cracking his back. "I hate little kids."

"Yeah that wasn't the best of flights." Jenna said.

Clark wrapped his arm around Jenna's shoulder. "The way I saw it, you and Matty had a pretty fun trip."

Matty and Jenna both got that deer in the headlights look.

_And once again, my reputation of being 'that girl' is in the spotlight. If Clark was witness to mine and Matty's bathroom rendezvous, I could only imagine who else was._

"Don't worry, nobody saw you." Clark laughed. "I'm still a little jealous though."

"Awe, Clark. I'm sure you'll find the perfect guy this summer." Jenna said. "And I'll be here to help."

"At least when she's not with me." Matty said seductively.

It wasn't long before the students of Palos Hills High were in the luggage claim, surrounding one of the belts.

"Uh guys, has anyone seen my luggage?" Jake asked in a slight panic.

Everyone just shook their heads.

"I'm sure it just hasn't come off the plane yet." Jenna said.

The group waited around until every piece of luggage came off the plane. That's when a few other students started to panic.

"Oh my god. Whoever jacked my Louis Vuitton is going to pay big time." Lissa freaked out.

Kyle and his band mates were upset too.

"My guitar's gone too." Kyle's friend Grant said.

"And our band merch." Kyle added.

Seeing the distress in her students' faces, Val felt like she had to help.

"Why don't you guys just sit tight here and I'll go talk to the customer service people." Val said.

Everyone did as they were told and stayed put while Val joined the crowd of foreigners at the luggage counter. Being the partial bitch that she was, Val pushed her way to the front of the line so she could talk to somebody that second. For her kids, she would do just about anything.

"Hi, yeah, excuse me." Val walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to Dublin. How can I assist you today?" The man behind the counter said in a thick Irish accent.

"I'm with a group of students for a study abroad program, and like half of them are kind of missing their luggage." Val explained, trying not to lose her cool.

"Alright ma'am, if you could just give me a list of the luggage in question I'll be happy to locate them." The man continued.

Val handed the stack of checked bag receipts over to the man, who scanned them into his computer.

"Ah, it says here you're missing five of your bags." The man said.

"That's right. Now how are you going to fix it?" Val asked.

"I'll see where they got sent and so we can get them on the next flight back to Dublin." The man said.

"Thank god. How long is that going to take?" Val asked, thinking this was an easy fix.

"To locate them, less than five minutes." The man explained.

Val smiled.

"To get them sent here might take a little longer." The man continued.

The smile on Val's face was now gone. Why couldn't things be easy for her?

"At least tell me where they went!" Val demanded. Now she was just getting annoyed.

The man scrolled through the list on his computer. "Looks like two of them went to Washington D.C., one went to Barcelona, another to Bordeaux, and the last one went to London."

"Are you kidding me?" Val was freaking out. "How the hell did they end up there? Weren't our bags on our flight with us?"

"I'm afraid not." The man said. "Most of the people on the flight checked multiple bags, so some of the bags had to be put on other flights in order to keep the weight of the plane in check."

"That's ridiculous! Can you at least tell me how long it's going to take to get them back?" Val complained.

"The one in London we can get on a small plane and have it at your hotel by the end of the day today if not early tomorrow." The man said.

"And the rest?" Val seemed a little more hopeful, but knew this hope wouldn't last.

"The ones in Europe should come in by the end of the week." The man said. "But the two from D.C. might take a little longer."

Val was upset that the bags weren't there, but was glad that she could at least get them back. Her kids would be happy knowing their stuff isn't lost in oblivion. She went back over and explained everything to the students.

"Ok, so your bags aren't lost. They just got sent to the wrong place." Val said.

"Where's my LV?" Lissa demanded.

"Yours is in London and should be here tomorrow at the latest." Val explained.

Lissa calmed down and rejoined her small group of friends.

"As for the rest of you…" Val began. "The nice Irish man with the beautiful accent assured me that they would all be here by the end of the week. So for now, let's just go to the hotel and he'll call us when they come in."

The group groaned as they walked outside toward the bus. Out of all the stuff that could happen, nobody thought that their bags would go missing. With such a simple thing causing problems, the group wondered; what else could possibly go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

Getting to the hotel proved to be far less of a hassle than the ordeal at the airport. They all checked in and found their way to their rooms, without a problem.

_Maybe this trip will be ok after all. I still feel bad for the guys that lost their luggage, but so far, my summer is going perfectly. The only thing I wish I could do is share a bed with my man. Although no matter what I did this summer, I wouldn't be able to. Guess I'll have to do it the old fashion way, sneak past Val's room for a midnight visit. _

"This is so cool!" Tamara yelled excitedly. "Everything looks so, so…"

"Irish." Jenna finished her sentence.

"Exactly!" Tamara freaked out, falling back on her bed. "This is going to be so awesome! I wonder when we're going to Blarney Castle."

"Val said we're starting our site-seeing tomorrow." Jenna said, sitting on her own bed. "Which gives us the rest of today to do whatever we want."

"O-M-G you guys!" Ming came running out of the bathroom. "Our bathroom has a balcony."

All three girls ran into the bathroom, straight to the balcony door.

"Awe, it's got one of those cute little tables." Tamara said, sitting on one of the fancy patio chairs.

"The view is incredible." Ming stood against the railing on the balcony.

When Jenna joined her, she looked over to see that the boys had found theirs. There was only one room separating them, and she knew exactly who it was.

"J-dog, isn't this great?" Val asked, taking a sip of her coffee while she sat on her own balcony.

"Just great." Jenna said. That's when she noticed Matty and Jake staring at them. She had to get rid of Val. "Where'd you get the coffee?"

"Room service. You know I just love ordering room service while I'm on vacation. It just makes me feel so fancy." Val replied.

"You know what would go great with that coffee, some authentic Irish soda bread." Jenna said, knowing that would be the thing to get rid of her.

"You're absolutely right. I think I'll go order some." Val left to go back into her room.

As soon as Val left, both the boys and the girls stood against the edges of their balconies, trying to be as close to each other as possible.

"Hey boys!" Tamara yelled playfully over to the boys.

"Hey!" Jake yelled back.

Matty waved and gave his usual smile.

"Are you guys enjoying the view?" Tamara laughed, giving the boys a twirl.

"Yeah, but the distance doesn't do it justice." Matty smiled. "I wish I had a close-up."

"I think that can be arranged." Jenna yelled playfully. She eyed Ming and Tamara, who knew she had a plan up her sleeve. "Meet us in the lobby in 5."

The girls ran back into their room laughing and giggling. The boys high-fived each other and play wrestled, knowing today was going to be a good day.

"Hey J-dog, thanks for the suggestion. There's just something about drinking authentic Irish coffee and eating authentic Irish soda bread to make it official that you're in Ireland." Val said, carrying her food back out to the balcony.

When she looked up, she saw that the girls were gone.

"And I'm talking to myself." She continued. "Oh well, now I get to enjoy my Irish delicacies in peace."

* * *

The girls were waiting for the boys in the lobby when they saw Sadie and Lissa storm right over to the front desk and start bitching. And, being the typical teenagers that they were, they eavesdropped on the conversation.

"There has to be some mistake!" Sadie shouted.

"What seems to be the problem young lady?" The nice Irish man at the front desk asked.

"I'll tell you the problem!" Sadie freaked out. "My boyfriend is rooming with the guy who he cheated on me with! You have to fix this!"

The man gave her a very weird look. "First I'd like to apologize for him cheating on you. And I'm also saying sorry because I can't help you."

"What do you mean you can't help me?" Sadie demanded. "Isn't that your job?"

"I suggest you talk to the leader of your group you're with. I'm sure they'll be able to help your rooming situation." The man replied.

"Thanks for nothing!" Sadie yelled.

The girls stormed back upstairs, not noticing that their three sworn enemies were just witness to the entire situation.

"Did I just hear that correctly?" Ming asked.

_Ok so whoever put Ricky in the same room as Clark obviously wasn't at the party. Or if they were, they did not see what me and T saw._

"Ricky and Clark are in the same room." Jenna said. "I feel bad for Clark."

"I know, poor guy." Tamara said. "But I do not feel bad for Sadie. That's what she gets for stealing my man. Although it did turn out to be a good thing since I ended up with the best guy on the whole damn planet. You were an idiot for giving him up."

_I wasn't an idiot. I knew, and got, exactly what I wanted._

"Hey, don't call my girlfriend an idiot." Matty smiled, jumping over the lobby couch to sit with Jenna.

"Hey baby." Jenna leaned over and kissed him.

Just then, Jake scared the hell out of Tamara when he grabbed her cheeks from behind and pulled her head back to kiss her forehead.

"Miss me?"

"Did Juliet miss Romeo after he stupidly killed himself?" Tamara rhetorically asked.

Seeing her friends so happy with their boyfriends made Ming a little jealous.

"I miss Fred!" She complained.

"Awe, Ming." Tamara said. "We'll find you someone."

"Someone preferably that Becca doesn't know." Jenna added.

"But I don't want just anyone! I want Fred." Ming sighed.

This time, the boys spoke up.

"You need a guy that's going to make you forget all about Fred." Jake said.

"And you can't find him by sitting around the lobby doing nothing." Matty added. "And since we've arrived as promised, what did you girls have in mind?"

"I don't know about you, but that airplane food did nothing for me." Jenna said. "I could go for some lunch."

"Ooh, and shopping!" Tamara added.

"Well then ladies..." Jake extended his arm to Tamara.

"Let's hit the town!" Matty smiled, doing the same for Jenna.

Jenna and Tamara took Matty and Jake's arms and the five left the hotel, headed to a fun filled afternoon on the town.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now this is what I call shopping!" Tamara shouted happily as she ran through the racks of clothes, picking up whatever she could.

"Tell me about it. Why can't our malls be this nice?" Ming asked.

"Because America wants us to dress like pathetic losers." Jenna smiled, picking up a cute denim vest.

"You could never look like a pathetic loser." Matty came up behind Jenna. "Especially if you wear that top."

_Matty likes this top. I guess it makes me look like one of those European girls that Matty's subconscious secretly wants. I can definitely use this to my advantage_.

"Maybe I'll try it on then." Jenna said.

Matty smiled. "Hey, while you and the girls are shopping I'm going to help Jake pick out a few things. Just until he gets his bags back."

"You're a good friend you know that." Jenna said, giving Matty a quick kiss. "Go have fun."

"Oh we will." Matty smiled and laughed, running back toward Jake.

Jenna grabbed a white cami with lace to wear under the vest.

"I'm going to go try these things on." Jenna told Ming and Tamara.

"I've got stuff to try too." Ming said.

"Yeah me too; we'll come with." Tamara added, grabbing her own pile.

The girls walked over to the dressing room where they were greeted by a young girl that looked like she worked there.

"Having fun shopping girls?" The young Irish woman asked.

"This store is so much better than anything we have in California." Tamara said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves." The woman said. "Looks like you guys need to try a couple things on. How about I give you guys the last three rooms down the end?"

They nodded as the woman escorted them over, unlocking each door for each girl.

"If you guys need anything, let me know. My name's Raegan." The young woman said before walking back to her desk.

"Thanks Raegan!" The girls yelled back to her.

Each girl went into one of the dressing rooms around the circle with their pile of clothes.

_Ok, now both of these looked great on the rack, but now here comes the true test...will they look good on me?_

A few minutes later, Jenna emerged to see Ming already checking herself out in the mirror.

"That's cute Ming." Jenna said, staring at the off the shoulder gray artsy top that Ming had on.

"Thanks, yours is too." Ming replied.

_Ming likes it, which means Matty will like it, which means...I am definitely getting these. _

"T, hurry up!" Jenna yelled to Tamara.

"Chill out, I'm almost ready!" Tamara yelled back.

Less than a minute later, Tamara joined the two girls, but in something much more interesting. Ming and Jenna just stared at her. European influenced Tamara was definitely more of a trend setter.

"Wow." Jenna finally said.

"Cute boots." Ming added.

In the midst of the staring, nobody noticed that Raegan had returned.

"She's right. Those boots look amazing on you." Raegan said.

"I love them!" Tamara strutted her stuff happily around the little circle of the dressing room in the dark brown leather boots.

"And they go great with that jacket." Raegan added, looking at the army green colored corduroy jacket.

"You're sure you're able to walk in those heels?" Jenna asked, noticing they were taller than anything Tamara usually wore.

"How many times do I have to tell you, J...fashion before function!" Tamara said. "Besides even though the jacket's green for Ireland the whole outfit is totally Europe neutral, so I can totally wear this for the rest of the summer."

"Looks like somebody's got the system all figured out." Raegan smiled.

"I've had it down since the day I was born." Tamara proudly said. "My friends on the other hand, need a little help."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that. Your friend in the vest there is looking pretty cute." Raegan replied.

"Thanks Raegan." Jenna said.

"Don't mention it." Raegan smiled. "I could totally see all of these outfits at my favorite place."

"Where's that?" Tamara asked.

"The Vault. It's a club not too far from here." Raegan said. "I'm actually going tonight. You guys should come check it out."

_Was it just me, or was Europe a lot better than California. Back home I was kind of the outcast, but here they treat me like a normal person. One they actually want to be seen with. Sure for this girl it was more about making a sale, but I'll still consider it a win._

"We'll be there." Tamara said.

Raegan smiled. "Want me to ring these up for you?"

The girls got changed back into their normal clothes and brought their new stuff to the register. They couldn't wait to put it all back on tonight so they could see what real Irish life was like.

* * *

"Yo man, thanks for helping me out." Jake said as the two guys went through a couple of racks.

"No problem." Matty said. "I still can't believe your stuff got lost."

"Tell me about it. I think the next time I go on a trip, I'm going to listen to my mother when she says pack a change of clothes in my carry on." Jake laughed.

"That probably would've been a smart thing to do." Matty laughed. "Then you could've spent your money on more important things."

"Definitely." Jake said.

"Like booze." Matty smiled. "That you could've brought back to the room, and shared with me."

"Oh you think so." Jake laughed. "Hell no man! If I get good Irish liquor I'm keeping it. And I meant buy something nice for Tamara."

Matty just rolled his eyes. "She's got you whipped already."

"Not at all man. That's the great thing about it." Jake said, picking up a shirt. "With Lissa I was pretty much just her slave, but with Tamara, I feel like an actual boyfriend. She's much less demanding than Lissa ever was, and when we're together, she just sort of goes with the flow."

"I here you man. That's how it is with me and Jenna. We just love being together. It doesn't matter where we are or what we're doing, you know? We could have fun just about anywhere." Matty got a strange look on his face. "Wait. That came out wrong. And is it weird for me to be talking to you about Jenna?"

Jake laughed. "Yeah you guys have had a lot of _fun_. And not at all; she picked you, I got her best friend. We're good."

The boys took a few more minutes getting a few shirts and some pants, and when Jake looked down at the pile, he noticed something odd.

"Dude, these look like something you'd wear more than me." Jake said.

"Don't worry about it. Just be lucky you're not going to be walking around Ireland naked." Matty said, going with his best friend to pay for the stuff.

When they got to the register, the girls were already sitting and waiting for them.

"And we thought girls took forever to shop." Tamara laughed.

"You guys are done?" Jake asked, a little surprised.

"We just paid for our stuff." Jenna said.

"Ok, I thought you guys had been waiting a while." Matty said.

"Trust me any longer and we were going to send the mall cops after you." Tamara joked.

"What did you guys get?" Matty asked.

"We'll show you later." Ming said. "Right now, my stomach is telling me it needs food."

Everyone agreed. It was definitely lunch time. The group gathered their bags and left the store, headed to the first little lunch place they could find.


	6. Chapter 6

**Europe is turning into a pretty fun place. I got some cute new European clothes, had lunch with all my friends, along with the best boyfriend in the world, and now we're headed out to a club for girls night. I never pictured myself as being the club kind of girl, but hey...there's a first time for everything.**

"J, will you stop blogging for five seconds and finish getting ready!" Tamara yelled at her best friend.

"Yeah Jenna, I don't want to miss my opportunity to find Fred's replacement." Ming yelled from the bathroom. "I miss Fred!"

"I get it, I'm going!" Jenna put her computer down and changed into her new cami and vest, pairing it with a cute pair of black skinny jeans and her favorite pair of converses.

"O-M-G you look hot!" Tamara shouted excitedly.

"You think so?" Jenna looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yes, but you need to fix your hair." Tamara dragged her into the bathroom.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Jenna thought it looked cute in a ponytail.

"Besides the fact that you look like you're twelve." Ming said, doing her own hair.

"Thanks Ming." Jenna rolled her eyes.

"I'm just sayin, you've got this super-hot outfit with blah looking hair." Ming continued. "Even I know those don't match."

"Fine, I'll fix it." Jenna argued, still not seeing the issue. Instead of a regular ponytail, she went with a curled side pony.

"Better?" Jenna asked her friends, not really caring what they thought. The only opinion that ever mattered to her was her own, and Matty's.

"Much, now let's get out of here." Ming said.

"Time to Vault it up!" Tamara yelled excitedly, pulling her best friends out the door.

* * *

_It's a good thing I bought new clothes today. This place is crawling with good looking people. They make the popular crowd of Palos Hills look like the peasants of an ancient kingdom. I may not look out of place, but I definitely sound it. My American 'accent' is making me stick out like a sore thumb._

The girls saw Raegan sitting at the bar with a guy, so they decided to join her.

"Hey girls!" Raegan said loudly, trying to be heard over the DJ. "Glad you could make it."

"This place is totally Vault-tastic!" Tamara said excitedly.

"So much better than our parties back home." Ming added.

"The only thing that would make it better is if the guys were here." Jenna said.

"Speaking of guys, this is my boyfriend, Finn." Raegan said.

"Hey Finn!" All three girls said to the cute Irish boy.

"Can I get you girls a drink?" Finn asked, signaling the bartender toward them.

"But we're not 18." Jenna said.

_Did I really just say that? Why does the goodie-two-shoes in me always have to come out at the worst possible times?_

Finn smirked, laughing a little. "That's the great thing about The Vault. Nobody cares."

"Well in that case, three shots of your finest Irish whiskey. And put it on this cute boy's tab." Tamara said excitedly.

"Coming right up!" The bartender turned around to make the drinks.

The bartender handed the girls their drinks and the girls downed them without a problem.

"Damn!" Ming yelled.

"Whoo!" Tamara screamed.

"Fantastic." Jenna added.

_We're definitely going to need more of that._

"So what brings you girls to The Vault tonight?" Finn asked.

"We're on a school trip." Ming said.

"We wanted to see how a real Irishman lived." Jenna added.

"Well ladies, this is as real as they come. All the local teens and twenty-somethings come here to have fun." Finn said. "And believe me, it will be a fun, and interesting, night."

"Well bring it on!" Tamara yelled, and then got the attention of the bartender. "Three more shots please!"

The girls downed their shots before hitting the dance floor with their new friends.

"Even the music is better here!" Ming yelled, dancing like a dork and not really caring.

"What'd I tell you?" Finn laughed. "This place is craic!"

The girls gave him a weird look.

"Ah, poor Americans don't know good old Irish slang." Finn chuckled.

"What would you Cali girls say? This place is…bangin?"

"Sounds about right." Jenna said.

"But the way you just said it was so much more fun!" Tamara smiled.

"Everything's more fun here." Raegan said.

"Oh really?" Jenna and Ming weren't buying it.

"We'll prove it!" Finn and Raegan laughed.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Sadie bitched.

"Because, you need to show that manwhore just what he's missing. And the only way to do that is to get him jealous when you're with someone a thousand times better." Lissa explained when they walked into the club. "Like those two."

Lissa eyed two gorgeous blondes standing just off the dance floor. She walked over, and instantly started using her looks and her charm to her advantage.

"Hey boys." She said seductively.

The guys gave Lissa a look of approval. Her looks definitely got their attention.

"Hey." One guy replied with a sexy smile.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a dive like this?" The other asked.

"I could ask you guys the same thing." Lissa said. "I was just looking for a fun night out."

"We can help you with that." The first guy wrapped his arm around Lissa's shoulder. "And how about we start off with a couple drinks."

"Hello, what about me?" Sadie complained.

Both guys just stared at her.

"Uh, you're welcome to join us." The second guy replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure our friends would love to meet a pretty girl like you." The first guy added, trying to sound as sincere as possible as they walked toward the bar.

* * *

"This is definitely different than our usual kickbacks." Matty said when he and Jake walked into The Vault.

"Tell me about it, but it's the perfect way to start off the summer." Jake added. "We need to have one wild night before the boredom of education begins."

"Guess you're right." Matty said. "I just wish Jenna was here. Things are always fun when I'm with her."

"Man you're whipped." Jake laughed.

"Look who's talking!" Matty added.

"Exactly, we're both horribly whipped." Jake said. "But...the girls told us they were going out for a girls night."

Matty smiled at Jake's deviousness.

"So while the girls are away..."

"The boys will play." Jake finished Matty's sentence as the two began mingling with the huge crowd of people.

* * *

**_A/N =_** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer crashed and stupid Staples took forever to fix it. But don't worry, it's fixed and I'm back. Hope you guys are still reading because I will definitely be updating again very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

The more the girls danced, the thirstier they got. And of course, the thirstier they got, the more they drank.

"Another round of shots!" Raegan brought over a tray with five little glasses on it.

Each of them took a shot off the tray.

"To partying, Irish style." Tamara yelled, taking the shot.

The other four followed suit, downing their shots.

"I'm tired of sitting around." Jenna stood up from her chair, her buzz finally starting to take effect. "I'm going to see if that sexy bartender can get me something bigger than a shot."

Jenna partially stumbled over to the bar. The closer she got, she noticed a huge crowd of guys surrounding one end of the bar. It wasn't long before she found out why.

"Lissa?" Jenna tried making out the face of the girl dancing on the bar.

"Hey Jenna!" Lissa said happily, twirling around on the bar.

"Ok then?" Jenna said, not really wanting to be a part of the situation. "I'm just going to grab a drink."

"Suit yourself. I'll be here bending the rules of the Lord." Lissa giggled, going back to shaking her ass in some guys face.

Jenna made her way to the other end of the bar, where she locked eyes with the man she'd been looking for all night.

"Hey sexy!" Jenna leaned over the bar, almost flipping over it. "What's a girl got to do to get a decent sized drink around here."

"Well, since you and your friends have been my best customers, this one's on the house." The bartender handed Jenna a blue martini.

Jenna continued drinking her martini as she walked back over to her friends.

"O-M-G that looks so good!" Tamara yelled. "What is it?"

"Idk, but it tastes like cotton candy." Jenna smiled, loving this new drink.

"I like cotton candy!" Tamara exclaimed, running over to the bar, well more like stumbling.

She got to the bar and witnessed the same drunk Lissa that Jenna had seen, but she didn't really care. She was too focused on getting one of those yummy looking drinks.

"Yo, bartender, gimme your best Irish-tini!" Tamara shouted.

"Ah, another one of my best customers." The bartender said. "You and your friends really need to come here more often. I'd be rich."

"Enough with the small talk!" Tamara complained. "Drink me!"

The bartender turned around and made the drink. "One Irish-tini for the young lady."

Tamara grabbed her drink and went to find her friends again.

"Guys, you'll never guess who I just saw dancing on the bar!" Tamara couldn't wait to tell everyone.

"Lissa." Jenna already knew.

"What the hell Jenna!" Tamara complained. "You always have to ruin my gossip."

_It wasn't my fault. I saw Lissa acting like an idiot first, but since it means so much to T, next time I'll play dumb so she can tell everyone when someone's acting retarded. And judging by how drunk everyone is getting, T won't have to wait very long to get more gossip. _

"Hey, this isn't cotton candy!" Tamara complained. "Still yummy though. I want another one!"

"Why don't you finish that one first?" Ming laughed, sipping her own drink.

"Alright." Tamara complained.

The second she finished it, she dragged Jenna back over to the bar.

"Two more martinis please!" Jenna exclaimed.

The bartender laughed, already having both of their drinks ready. The girls took them off the bar, and when they turned around, another person caught their interest.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Tamara bitched.

"I don't know. She looks miserable by herself though." Jenna said. "Maybe Ricky finally dumped her ass."

"Let's go find out!" Tamara pulled Jenna over to the girl sitting by herself, drinking her sorrows away.

As soon as Sadie saw them, her mood went from bad to worse.

"What the hell do you want skitch?" Sadie bitched, downing another shot.

Jenna and Tamara stared at each other.

"Which one?" Tamara asked.

"Both of you!" Sadie shouted.

_Normally I would let it go, but the alcohol is definitely clouding my judgment. And right now my judgment is telling me to bitch her out! _

"Seriously, what the hell have I ever done to you?" Jenna asked point blank. "Why do you freakin hate me?"

"I don't like you because you stole my husband!" Sadie drunkly complained.

_Ok when Sadie's drunk, she's not only a bitch, but she's insane too. First of all, who would be dumb enough to marry her? And second, if they were crazy enough to be with her, why would I want him?_

"Husband?" Tamara was super confused.

"In kindergarten, all the girls were picking out the guys they wanted as husbands, you know how it is." Sadie drunkly began explaining.

_Is it weird that as a child I never did that?_

"I totally get it." Tamara remembered back to her childhood. "Travis Bankson."

"Well anytime I asked a guy they laughed at me and went for a girl like Lissa." Sadie continued. "Except for Matty."

Jenna got a little annoyed.

_Being a nice guy is the best quality my man has, but why did he have to be nice to her._

"When he saw all the guys dumping me, _that day _he spent his snack money on a ring. He told me we'd be together forever."

"Awe, that's so cute!" Tamara drunkly gushed.

"Yeah, but look how well that turned out." Sadie complained, taking another shot. "What's wrong with me? Why don't guys want to be with me?"

"It's not you, it's them." Jenna said.

"All the guys you're choosing are hopeless pigs." Tamara added, sipping her martini.

"You just got to find somebody that wants you for you!" Jenna said, trying to be helpful, something she never thought she'd do when it came to Sadie.

And with that, the girls left, hoping their words of encouragement helped. They rejoined their friends on the dance floor, needing to burn off some of the booze in their system.

"Hey, I need to pee, like pronto!" Tamara said after dancing for a few minutes.

"Me too!" Ming added.

"While you guys are in the toilet, we'll be getting more drinks." Finn said, taking Raegan's hand. "Jenna, you coming?"

"Nah, go ahead." Jenna said. "I'm going to check out the rest of the crowd."

All of Jenna's friends left, leaving Jenna to explore the rest of the club.

"Hey sexy thang!" A random guy smacked Jenna's ass.

"Lookin good!" Another guy yelled.

_I'm beginning to like it here. At home, I'm a nobody. Here, I'm the sexiest girl in the room._

She made her way to the middle of the crowd, when she saw a familiar face dancing like his life depended on it.

"So you won't dance at home, but you'll dance your ass off in a foreign country." Jenna laughed, pulling the man into a drunken make-out session.

"Baby, you're looking hot!" The guy replied before going back in for seconds.

* * *

The girls walked out of the bathroom, and Tamara was immediately greeted by a surprise lip lock.

"There's the prettiest girlfriend I know." The guy said, giving a cute smile, or what Tamara assumed to be a cute smile. The alcohol was blurring her vision horribly.

"Awe, babe. You're so sweet." Tamara replied. "How about you and me go find a nice corner table so I can show you just how much I missed you."

Tamara pulled the guy she assumed was her boyfriend over to a very private booth, kissing him the entire way. On the way there, Tamara noticed another couple making out, practically doing it, on one of the tables in the middle of the room.

"God I hope Sadie doesn't see that." Tamara said. "Actually, you know what, I hope she does! That's what she gets for being a bitch to me!"

The man she was with must've gotten tired of the bitching, because before Tamara could say another word, he plunged his lips toward hers, pulling her on top of him as they fell into the booth together.


	8. Chapter 8

Jenna woke up, completely hung over, leaning against the wall in the hallway of the hotel.

"What the hell...?" Jenna whispered groggily.

"Stop yelling!" Tamara groggily answered, rolling off Jenna's lap.

They both looked over and saw that Lissa was passed out in the hallway too. Whatever happened last night didn't just happen to them, and it was only a matter of time before they found out who else had an interesting night.

* * *

Matty woke up to a throbbing headache and a horrible ringing in his ears. He stretched, thinking he was in bed alone, but was quickly shocked to find out that he wasn't. Assuming it was Jenna, Matty snuggled up to the body in his bed.

"Morning babe." Matty whispered, trying to play with her long hair.

When he saw that Jenna's long dark locks had been replaced by blonde spikes, Matty knew he was in trouble.

He locked eyes with the man he just called babe; the realization of who they were to each other causing a freak out. They both jumped out of bed, and were panicking even more when they saw what each other was wearing...nothing but a pair of boxers.

"What happened last night?" Jake asked.

"What?" Matty couldn't hear anything over the ringing in his ears.

"Will you two quit yelling!" Matty and Jake heard from across the room.

They looked over to see a topless Clark with hickies all over his chest. It wasn't long before Clark's guest made an appearance from under the sheets.

"Damn that was a good ass night." Ricky said before quickly flopping back down on Clark's lap.

"This isn't good." Matty said, looking in the bathroom mirror to see that he had hickies too, and he had no idea where he got them.

He walked back out of the bathroom and saw Jake trying to find his clothes.

"Dude, our stuff's gone!" Jake panicked.

"That's because this isn't your room." Clarke pointed out the obvious.

Jake and Matty panicked even more.

"I've got to find Jenna!" Matty ran out the door.

"I'm going with you!" Jake followed Matty. "I've got to find Tamara!"

* * *

Lissa probably would've stayed passed out all day, if the door she was sitting against hasn't opened, causing her to fall back into the room.

"Hey Ming." She said in her perky annoying voice.

So much for her flying under the radar. Before anyone else noticed, she quickly shoved her guest out the door, giving him one last kiss to say goodbye. That one last kiss probably shouldn't have happened, at least not where it did.

"You little slut!" Everyone in the hallway heard a very pissed off Irish girl come stumbling towards Ming. "You stole my man!"

Ming didn't know what to say, so she just stood there, her eyes glazed over in a drunken haze.

"I call shenanigans!" Tamara shouted from down the hallway. She managed to get off the floor and stumble to her best friend's defense. "She probably has no idea what happened last night, and neither do you."

"What the hell is going on out here?" Another member of their group came out of the same room the other girl just came out of. "You're ruining our evening!"

Tamara and Jenna were shocked. "Sadie!"

Ming's guest looked a little shocked too. "Raegan?"

_Ok, since this group of drunken idiots obviously isn't helping piece together my night, I need to find people that will._

"Has anyone seen the boys?" Jenna asked, beginning to come out of her drunken state.

"I'll text Jake." Tamara said, pulling out her phone.

After a few minutes of sitting there, Tamara's phone still hadn't gone off.

"Where the hell are they? Jakey usually answers me!" Tamara complained.

With the amount of commotion they were creating in the hallway, one of the chaperons finally decided to go see what was going on.

"Hey!" Mr. Mishra got the group's attention. "What's with all the raucous?"

When he noticed that they were all hung over, and for some of them still drunk, he knew he had to report them to their chaperon before they ruined the trip for everybody else. He walked over to Val's room and banged on her door.

She opened the door, still wearing her flannel pajamas. "Oh hey you."

"Hey yourself." Mr. Mishra replied. "I just wanted to let you know that your group of students is causing a scene in the hallway."

He didn't tell her that they were drunk, figuring she would find out the second she laid eyes on them.

"I'm on my way!" Val threw her slippers on and ran to the hot mess at the end of the hall.

When she got there, she immediately went into teacher mode.

"Alright! That's it, everybody up against the wall!" Val yelled at the group.

Everyone did as they were told, stumbling over to one wall, using the wall to keep themselves upright.

Val looked at the group. Some people were missing, while others she had never seen in her life.

"Ok, the two that I've never seen, you guys are free to go." Val said.

Finn and Raegan continued drunkly yelling at each other as they walked back down the hallway toward the elevator to go home.

"As for the rest of you…" Val turned her attention back to her group of students. "One of you better tell me what the hell is going on here. And where are the boys of the group?"

The girls all just stared at each other. Nobody could answer either question, mainly because nobody could remember what happened.

"No answers huh." Val said, trying to stay in teacher mode, but the friend in her came out instead. "Why don't you guys just go back to your rooms and sober up. We've got touring to do in about an hour."

Val escorted the girls back into their own rooms before going back to hers.

* * *

"Jenna, please tell me you blogged about this." Tamara said when she saw Jenna's computer on her bed.

"I don't remember." Jenna said. "I usually don't blog when I'm drunk. And besides, do you really think we're going to find the answers we're looking for on a blog."

"Maybe, I don't know." Tamara said. "Just go check."

Jenna opened her computer and clicked on her blog.

"See, nothing." Jenna said, pointing to the most recent entry, the hour before they left the hotel to go to the club.

And, as if by some act of fate, Jenna's computer pinged.

"J, check your profile, stat." Tamara said, knowing exactly where that ping came from.

Jenna immediately clicked on the link that came up. Her profile came up, and she started reading all the new posts and notifications.

"Look, Clark posted a new pic." Tamara said, pushing Jenna's hand out of the way to click on it.

When she did, they both shivered at the grossness.

"That horndog." Tamara said. "Sadie's going to be pissed when she sees this."

The girls continued to stare at the picture of Clark and Ricky swapping spit.

"When did Clark and Ricky get there?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know, but at least that gives us another piece to this huge puzzle." Tamara said.

_I feel like a detective right now. Only instead of searching for a dead body or a cheating spouse, I'm looking for answers. Answers, which I may or may not want to hear, about what happened last night._

"Ok, so what do we know now?" Jenna asked.

"We know that Clark and Ricky were practically doing it, Ming ended up with Finn, Sadie ended up with Raegan, and somehow we all made it back here." Tamara said.

"Well I think we can add something else to the list." Jenna said, still looking at the picture, this time pointing to the upper left corner.

"Hey, those are my shoes sticking out of that booth." Tamara said, looking where Jenna was pointing.

"And from the looks of it there's another pair under yours." Jenna said.

Tamara gasped. "It's just like Cinderella. I found the shoes and now I need to find the matching man!"

The girls went back to searching their profiles when Ming came out of the shower.

"Hey guys, I just checked my phone hoping for answers, and well..." Ming trailed off, handing Tamara and Jenna her phone.

The two stared at the phone for what seemed like forever. They couldn't believe what they were looking at.

"Oh. My. God." Jenna and Tamara were completely stunned. In their hands, on Ming's phone, was a picture of them...kissing.

"Yeah, I thought you guys said the whole dead Stacy thing was going to be the last time." Ming said.

"Well that explains the pink lipstick on your face." Tamara said.

"And the dark red on yours." Jenna added.

"And that's not the only photo on there." Ming said.

The girls scrolled through the rest of the pictures, not believing what they were seeing. Apparently they had made out multiple times, and not just with each other.

"You and Ricky, EW!" Jenna freaked out.

"Why the hell do creepy ex's always have to come back?" Tamara asked.

"At least it was you this time and not me." Jenna said.

"Jake is going to kill me!" Tamara complained.

"T, you were drunk." Jenna said. "Just like Ming didn't remember hooking up with Finn last night, you didn't remember kissing Ricky."

"You think Jake will buy that?" Tamara asked.

"If not, you could always blackmail him." Ming said, showing them the next picture on her phone.

Tamara stared at the picture in shock. "What the hell? Seriously, first Clark steals Ricky, and now Jake. I call extreme shenanigans!"

Before Tamara could totally fly off the handle, none other than the boy in question decides to show up, along with his partner in crime.

"You cheating horndog!" Tamara yelled at Jake, getting in his face.

"Uh." Jake didn't know how to answer her.

Matty thought it would be a good idea to try to smooth things over.

"If you're talking about last night, we have no clue what happened. That's kind of why we're here."

Jake added. "Yeah, we just woke up in Clark's room and we have no idea how we got there…or where our clothes went."

The girls stared at the guys. They were wearing nothing but their boxers. That's when Tamara noticed something on Jake's neck.

"Dark red lipstick." Tamara looked back over at Jenna. "You kissed my man!"

"And you kissed mine!" Jenna argued, noticing the pink lipstick on Matty's chest.

Both boys glared at each other. "You kissed my girlfriend!"

"Will you people chill out!" Ming yelled over the commotion in the room.

Once everyone calmed down a little, Ming continued. "Now, there's only one way we're going to be able to figure out what happened last night. We're going to have to go back into our cyber-past and look for evidence. And not just us; we're going to need everybody."

Matty called Sadie and Lissa, and Jenna called Clark, who obviously was still with Ricky. Pretty soon, everyone was sitting on Jenna's bed, all their gadgets in a pile in the middle of the circle.

"Ok, so whose phone shall we look through first?" Jake asked.

Everyone just looked around the circle, each not wanting to be the person chosen.

"Come on guys, if we're going to find out what happened last night we've got to start somewhere." Matty said.

"So then why don't you go first!" Sadie argued.

"Fine, I will." Matty said, pulling his phone off the pile.

Matty looked through the pictures on his phone as everyone in the room looked over his shoulder, trying to piece together their own nights.

"Oh hey, there we are with a group of girls." Jake said.

"And I think that's T and I making out in the background." Jenna said.

"Ok, so our makeout was before the boyfriend swap." Tamara said, gradually putting her own night together.

"At least one of our makeouts." Jenna picked up her own phone now, along with her laptop. That's when Tamara noticed an important picture.

"RED CUP!" Tamara shouted. "Or well whatever the hell you call it here."

Everyone looked over at Jenna's computer. On the screen was a picture of Jenna, Ming, Tamara, Raegan, and Finn; all with drinks in their hands.

Seeing that picture brought back a memory for Jenna.

"Oh god. I think that's when I called the bartender sexy."

"He was sexy!" Clark smiled.

"Wait, J, you remember that from last night?" Ming asked.

"Now that I'm finally thinking sort of clearly, yes." Jenna said. "Why?"

"Because, maybe once everyone clears their head and goes out for the day, we might start remembering stuff. No sense trying to piece together little bits of a night that we'll probably remember soon enough." Ming said.

Normally, the group would've argued, but Val made it kind of difficult.

"What in the world are all of you doing in here?" Val kind of freaked out. "We're leaving in ten minutes."

The extra guests left the girls' room, allowing them to finish getting ready, needing to get ready themselves. As they walked out the door, the group decided that if anyone remembered anything, they'd text the whole group so they could get an accurate timeline of their interesting night.


	9. Chapter 9

All of the students of Palos Hills met up in the main lobby, waiting for their chaperones.

"Alright my little European travelers, we've got a lot to do today." Val got the attention of the group. "But first I've got some good news."

Everyone listened intently. After the night they had last night, this group needed some good news.

"The lady at the front desk just talked to the people at the airport, and all of your missing bags are there." Val explained. "While we're out somebody from the hotel will go get them and bring them back here."

Lissa, Jake, Kyle, and Grant all breathed a sigh of relief. They couldn't wait to get their stuff back.

"Yes I'm sure you're all very thankful, but we can't sit here all day and wait for them." Mr. Mishra said. "I don't know about you, but there's a whole country out there and I don't want to miss a thing. The bus is waiting outside for anyone who wants to join me."

The crowd of students cheered, grabbing their touring bags and piling onto the bus.

"First stop, Carrick-a-Rede Rope Bridge." Val said excitedly.

"Rope Bridge? Isn't that a little dangerous?" Jenna was a bit concerned.

_We know how accident prone I am. This is a disaster waiting to happen. I don't want to be known as the girl who tried to kill herself...again._

"Don't worry, I've got you." Matty wrapped his arm around Jenna's shoulder.

_I think I'm going to have to have Matty carry me over the bridge. One reason being I have a fear of heights. The other, it'll show all the other tourists our relationship status. Living the DTR'd life is definitely working for me._

After a two hour bus ride, the group finally made it to their destination.

"Holy hell this is high up." Tamara said, looking past the edge of the cliff.

"It's so pretty though." Ming said, admiring the ocean crashing against the mossy rocks below.

Val and Mr. Mishra gathered the students into their groups before walking over to the beginning of the trail.

"Now, before we start this trek along these gorgeous cliffs, be sure to read all the signs." Val explained to everyone. "I don't want to get sued for you guys breaking the bridge."

Everyone laughed, thinking she was kidding, but when they saw the actual bridge a little ways down the trail, they realized she wasn't.

_And…it's exactly how I pictured it. When they said rope bridge, they really meant it. Let's just hope I don't have to be on the bridge by myself ever. Now that would be a disaster._

Mr. Mishra's group crossed the bridge first, eight at a time, just as the sign said. Once they were safely across, it was Val's group's turn.

Kyle and his band went first, followed by Sadie, Lissa, Ricky, and Clark. They all stopped to take a few pictures, but quickly got across when the wind picked up.

"Of course the bridge would start moving right when I'm about to step onto it." Jenna said. "This has to be a bad omen."

"J-town, calm down. You'll be fine." Matty gave her his usual smile; the one he saves just for her. "I'll be right behind you the whole time. I'll catch you if you fall."

Jenna took a couple steps onto the bridge. She got a little scared, but calmed down when she felt Matty's hand on top of her own, guiding her along the narrow wooden walkway on the bridge.

Everything was going good, until Matty realized he had something to tell Jenna; something kind of important.

"This may be a bad time to bring this up, but last night I kissed Jake." Matty told his girlfriend.

"What you mean you kissed Jake?" Jenna freaked out, almost falling off the bridge.

_I'm not with him for one night and he switches teams on me. And out of all the people he could've kissed, it had to be his best friend, who happens to be my ex and my best friend's new boyfriend. I'm beginning to think it's time to call Jerry._

Matty grabbed Jenna before she fell completely and proceeded to carry her piggyback the rest of the way across the bridge.

"I saw Clark making out with tons of guys and I got jealous of all the action he was getting. You girls weren't around and I guess Jake felt the same way." Matty explained. "I also tried making out with Sadie, but she rejected me. Said something about deserving better and walked off."

"Sadie's been after you for years. Why would she back off when you were practically throwing yourself at her?"

Jenna quickly flashed back to the night before. She remembered Sadie bitching to her and Tamara about the whole situation.

"Ok, I just remembered something from last night."

"What?" Matty asked.

"Tamara and I may have been the reason why Sadie ended up with Raegan." Jenna said.

"Homewrecker Hamilton at it again." Matty laughed.

"It's not funny, I seriously feel bad about this one." Jenna tried not to laugh, even though it was a little funny. "I quite possibly broke up two couples and I'm not even trying to get involved with any of them."

"Because you're way too happy with me." Matty laughed. "And just think of it this way; you probably just gave Ming the best night of her life, even if she doesn't remember it."

_Matty was right. Not just about me being happy with him, but about everything that happens in my life. Something I do may suck for somebody, but for somebody else, it may be exactly what they needed._

"So another piece to our drunken puzzle is solved." Jenna smiled. "It still doesn't explain how you ended up shirtless in Clark's room."

Matty laughed. "Let's not worry about that now; let's just relax and enjoy this awesome view."

The two started snapping pictures of the killer view from about half way across the bridge. After getting a few pictures of just the cliffs and the ocean, Matty turned the camera on himself and Jenna.

"Smile!" He said.

The two gave cute smiles as Matty's camera clicked and the flash went off.

Jenna looked at the cute couple on the screen. "Perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

The bus drove along the main road, and off in the distance, something caught the attention of all the travelers.

"Is that?" Tamara was awestruck.

"Yup." Val said. "Blarney Castle."

Everyone admired the stone work of art as the bus drove closer and closer. They couldn't wait to get off the bus. Blarney Castle was the whole reason for coming to Ireland to begin with.

"How much longer til we get there?" Lissa asked.

"Bus driver says another 5 minutes." Mr. Mishra said.

A few minutes later, the bus pulled up in the parking lot just below the castle grounds.

"Everything is so gorgeous here." Jenna said as Matty helped her off the bus.

"Pictures don't do it justice." Jake wrapped his arms around Tamara as they looked up at the castle.

The rest of the students piled off the bus and made their way up the path to the castle grounds.

"Welcome to Blarney Castle!" The tour guide said in her cute Irish accent. "You must be the students of Palos Hills."

"That's us, well them. I'm their chaperon/vice principle/guidance counselor." Val rambled on.

"It's nice to meet all of you." The girl said. "Now there's already a tour group at the top of the castle, at our world famous Blarney Stone, but you're welcome to enjoy our beautiful landscapes until we're ready for you."

Everyone split up in a million different directions.

"Hey Mr. Mishra, since our kids left us high and dry, how about you and me take this time to get to know each other better." Val said, but then got a little nervous. "For academic purposes."

Mr. Mishra smiled. "You want to go for a walk with me?"

"Oh well if you insist." Val said. She took Mr. Mishra's hand as the two walked down one of the cobblestone paths.

* * *

"This place is très gorge times ten." Tamara exclaimed, walking around with her friends.

"It totally looks like the lair of the Irish Mafia." Jake said.

"Maybe Ming can get us in via her inter-mafia connection." Tamara said.

"I don't think that's how the mafia works." Jenna said.

"And besides, I'm kind of on the outs with the mafia since the whole Fred incident." Ming said.

The two couples stared at her oddly.

"What?"

"You seem oddly ok with the Fred sitch." Jenna said.

"I have my reasons." Ming smiled.

Everyone started smiling. They knew exactly what the reason was.

"And would that reason be getting your hymen kicked off the Gaelic island?" Tamara asked, starting to laugh.

"He was so amazing!" Ming exclaimed.

"You do realize he's taken." Jenna pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, and when am I going to see him again?" Ming rhetorically asked. "This summer is all about having fun without having my crazy strict parents watching my every move. If that means hooking up with random guys after a drunken rager, then that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"How did you two even get together?" Matty asked, trying to piece together his whole night based on other people's nights.

"Well Finn saw Raegan getting drunk and cuddly with Sadie, so then he pulled me out onto the dance floor. We danced and had fun and drank and one thing led to another and we ended up back at the hotel." Ming said.

"Raegan was with Sadie? Must've been after I tried to hook up with her." Matty said.

"Yeah, I saw you get turned down." Ming laughed. "And Tamara, Jenna, I'm sorry I left you guys hanging last night."

The girls looked at her oddly.

"What are you talking about?" Jenna asked.

"Finn and I were kind of in the middle of something, so when you guys slammed on the door, I pretended not to hear it. Sorry about that." Ming explained.

"So that's why we woke up in the hallway." Tamara said.

"Makes sense." Jenna said. "And it's ok Ming. If I was in your shoes I would've done the same thing."

The group continued making small talk as they walked the grounds, each just taking in the beautiful scenery around them.

"It looks so peaceful here. If all these other people weren't here I could totally just relax and let go." Jenna said, embracing the calming vibe of the gardens.

"I would totally love to get married here! It would be the wedding to end all weddings!" Tamara stopped in her tracks. Then she gasped. "It would be bigger than the Kardashian wedding!"

Jake got a little shy at that point. He and Tamara had just gotten together a couple weeks ago, and now she's planning their wedding.

Jenna could sense Jake's hesitance and tried to ease the tension a little.

"Just don't let the groom and the best man make out again."

Everyone, but Matty, looked at her like she was crazy. Jake got even more weirded out then he was before.

"It's cool man; we were drunk." Matty said.

Jake calmed down a little, realizing Matty was talking about last night.

"That was a wild night." Jake chuckled.

"You're telling me. I don't think I've drank that much, ever." Jenna said.

"Except for at your party." Matty said, trying to forget that horrible night.

"Yeah, I think I'm done drinking for a while." Jenna said.

"Me too." Matty, Jake, Tamara, and Ming replied.

A few seconds later, Tamara's phone went off.

"Hey guys, Valley girl just texted me and said we needed to be back at the castle, like A-sap." Tamara told the group.

"Well then we better get back!" Matty laughed, scooping up Jenna and running back toward the castle. "Don't want Val mad at us more than she already is."

"God only knows what more crazy stuff that woman can make us do." Jake cringed, remembering all the crazy stuff she's done to embarrass kids back at school.

Of course, there little mini group was the last one to get there. The other students seemed a little impatient. Hopefully they weren't waiting long.

"What took you guys so long?" Sadie bitched. "We could've been at the top by now."

"Yeah, I want to kiss the rock and get my magic wish." Lissa said.

"Sorry, we just lost track of time." Jake said, trying to smooth things over.

"Whatever, let's just get up there." Sadie bitched, pushing everyone out of the way so she could be the first one up.

The group gathered in front of the doorway the tour guide was standing in.

"Alright kids, before we get started, I want to give you a little background information about the castle and its famous stone." The tour guide said.

"Is it really magic?" Lissa asked.

The tour guide giggled.

"The castle itself was built in 1446 during the MacCarthy of Muskerry Dynasty. Even though it is in partial ruin right now, in its day this remarkable feat of architecture withheld many an enemy during battle. While we have the gorgeous gardens surrounding the castle and the castle itself, our main attraction is the Stone of Eloquence, better known to most as the Blarney Stone."

The group continued to listen intently, wanting to know all about the stone they were waiting patiently to see.

"Now this specific stone is a block of bluestone built into the battlements of Blarney Castle. Legend has it that in the midst of a lawsuit, Cormac Laidir MacCarthy, who built this castle, looked to the assistance of the goddess, Clíodhana. Clíodhana told him to kiss the first stone he found on his way to court. He did exactly as he was told, and the reward was him winning his case with great eloquence. To this day it is believed that whoever kisses the stone is given the gift of gab."

The tour guide began walking up the staircase. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll bring you all to the stone."

The Palos Hills clan followed the tour guide up the narrow staircase to the opening around the top of the castle. Everyone gathered around the narrow outer walkway, all looking down to see how high up they actually were.

"Shouldn't have looked down." Tamara said, her face getting a little flushed.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Jake smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

The tour guide got everyone's attention again.

"Ok, who wants to go first?"

"Allow me." Ms. Marks said. "The teacher should show the students how it's done."

Everyone looked on as Val laid on her back as the man helped lower her into the small opening where the stone was. She grabbed the iron bars, flipped upside down, and kissed the stone.

"What a rush." Ms. Marks said, getting a little dizzy when she stood back upright.

"Not that I need the gift of gab, being the Schwartz man, but it looks like fun. I'll kiss the stone." Ricky said, leaving the group he was with to take his turn."

Right before Ricky reached where the stone was he bumped into Clark.

"I'll kiss your Blarney Stone." Clark said, grabbing Ricky's ass.

Ricky turned back around and winked at Clark before taking his turn kissing the stone.

Jenna was so busy looking down at the beautiful gardens she was just in that she hadn't noticed almost everyone had kissed the stone. She turned back around to see Sadie walking toward her.

_What the hell does she want now? Wasn't listening to her drunken rant against men torture enough?_

"I paid the guy holding you twenty bucks to let go. That way this time it won't be a suicide _attempt_...you're welcome." Sadie sneered before walking back to her own circle of friends.

Jenna walked over to the wall where the stone was.

"I don't care how much that chick paid you. You drop me, you die."

"Don't worry; it'll take a lot more than twenty bucks to get me to drop people." The man whispered into Jenna's ear with a smile on his face.

Jenna calmed down as she laid back on the walkway and grabbed the iron bars.

"Ready?" The man asked.

Jenna nodded, gripping the bars even tighter as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She closed her eyes, pulled herself back, and tipped her head back as far as it would go. When she finally opened her eyes, her glance wandered down to the sky and then back straight to the stone in front of her. She pulled her lips to the stone and kissed it, hoping to feel its magical powers take over her body, filling her with the eloquence to handle every awkward situation that was to come.


	11. Chapter 11

The man helped Jenna back up until she was safely back in Matty's arms.

"That was the most incredible feeling I've ever had." Jenna smiled, still soaking it all in.

"I know what you mean." Matty said. "Even if this is the only thing we did on this whole trip, it would be worth it."

Jenna looked around to see where her friends were, but instead caught the death glare from the bitchiest girl in school.

_And...she still hates me. She's probably pissed that she just lost twenty dollars. News flash...it's going to take a lot more than twenty bucks to kill me. Even if I was suicidal, why would I kill myself when my life couldn't get any more perfect?_

Mr. Mishra and Ms. Marks gathered the students back up and led them back to the bus, thanking everyone that worked at the castle along the way.

"Hey Val-pal, where are we going next?" Tamara asked.

"Hopefully somewhere involving food." Jake said.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Matty complained.

"Well then boys, it looks like the luck of the Irish is upon you." Ms. Marks said.

"Yes!" Both boys were thrilled.

"We're headed back to the hotel for a few and then we have dinner reservations at 6." Mr. Mishra explained.

The group piled off the bus and flew up to their hotel rooms as soon as they arrived back. Everyone wanted to have as much time as possible to get ready for dinner.

While Tamara and Ming got ready, Jenna did what she loves…blogged.

**Ok, so not to brag, but today was pretty awesome. Got to experience Ireland's real beauty from all kinds of places; on a bridge 100 feet up, and hanging upside down in a castle…just to name a few. Now I'm off to a night of fine dining at an authentic Irish restaurant. Hopefully they have some normal food, and maybe a private little corner table for two.**

"Hey, Jenna, what are you wearing tonight?" Tamara asked.

"Is that your subtle way of saying you want to pick out my outfit tonight?" Jenna replied with her own question.

"Just want to make sure you're looking good for Matty." Tamara smiled, pulling a cute dress out of her suitcase.

"I'm pretty sure I can pick out my own clothes." Jenna said, putting her computer down and grabbing her own suitcase.

Jenna flipped open her suitcase and started figuring out what to wear.

"This dinner isn't too dressy right? Like dressy but not too dressy."

"It's not prom if that's what you're asking, but it's not a quickie at Mickey D's either." Tamara said.

"So a jean skirt and a nice top would look fine." Jenna more or less asked, taking the items out of her suitcase and putting them on.

Ming grabbed her skinny jeans, a pair of knee high boots, and her favorite button down top.

"Does this pass the Tamara standard?" Ming asked, not really caring if it did or not.

"Since when have you had boots?" Tamara was a little shocked.

"Since I bought them." Ming said, going back to fixing her hair.

The other two girls joined her, adding a little extra makeup to make sure they looked their best.

Tamara smacked her lips together after putting on her lipgloss. "Perfect."

The girls finished getting ready and headed out to find the boys.

* * *

"Lookin good man." Matty said.

"Thanks. Feels good to be back in my own clothes." Jake said.

"Yeah maybe now that you're looking more like you the girls won't get confused." Matty laughed.

"That was some night last night." Jake chuckled. Now that he got over the initial shock of making out with his best friend, his ex, and the girl he's been hanging out with, he found the whole night sort of amusing.

"Yeah, let's just hope we can keep things PG tonight." Matty smiled, knowing that wasn't going to be possible.

"It'll be a little easier with killjoys like Marks and Mishra around." Jake chuckled, grabbing his jacket and tossing Matty his.

"Definitely. And we better get going. Don't want Ms. Marks to 'yell' at us again." Matty said, knowing Val couldn't yell at anyone even if she wanted to.

* * *

"Good for nothing Irish moron!" Sadie complained as she got ready. "You pay them to do a job and they still can't get it right!"

Lissa finished putting on her makeup. "I don't know why you hate Jenna so much. She's actually a very nice person."

"You're seriously too far up Jesus's ass to see that she's just weaseling her way into our circle so she can kick us out and replace us with her loser friends. She's already gotten to Matty and Jake." Sadie continued to complain.

"Jealous much." Lissa threw some last minute things in her purse.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want the social hierarchy of Palos Hills to crumble because of one insignificant little girl." Sadie said. "Now let's just go and get this dinner over with. The less time I have to spend with those losers the better."

* * *

Everyone made it to the hotel lobby on time, as promised. It wasn't long before the well-dressed group made their way into the restaurant and saw all the regular Irish folks dining and socializing, just enjoying life.

Ms. Marks went over to the hostess to check in.

"Hi, the Palos Hills High School group is here. We have a reservation at 6:30."

The hostess looked at her tablet. "Ah, yes. Right this way."

She brought the group to a long table set up in the back of the restaurant.

Well it's not a quiet table for two, but it'll work.

Mr. Mishra and Ms. Marks took the two end chairs and the students piled into the middle, making sure they were either next to or across from their best friend.

"J-dog, over here!" Ms. Marks got Jenna's attention, slightly pulling out the chair on the side of her.

Jenna sat down alongside Val, and Tamara took the seat across from her.

"Valley girl, this trip has been the bomb-dot-com!" Tamara exclaimed.

"I have to admit, for a small country, you've shown us a lot of good stuff." Jenna added.

"I'm glad my gal pals are having fun." Ms. Marks said. "And we've still got one more thing before we leave."

"Ooh really. What?" Tamara asked.

"After dinner we're going to a concert." Ms. Marks said.

"Seriously? Dinner and a concert; can this trip get any better?" Tamara was excited.

"This is only stop one my friends. You ain't seen nothin yet." Ms. Marks smiled.

As the girls talked, the guys looked over the menu.

"Is there anything on this menu that doesn't have potato in it?" Jake had an odd look on his face.

"Or pig parts?" Matty had the same look. "It's certainly no Bisto's."

"Will you two just chillax and enjoy the experience!" Ms. Marks argued jokingly.

The waiter came over to take everyone's drink orders. After he left, the group continued to look over the extensive menu.

"So many choices." Ms. Marks casually looked over the menu.

The students all had odd looks on their faces, all trying to find at least one thing they would eat.

Ok, I'm definitely never moving here. If I ever did, I would starve. Have these people seriously never heard of a hamburger?

"What are you getting babe?" Matty asked, still trying to figure it out himself.

"I have no idea." Jenna replied.

"Me neither." Matty said. "I'm certainly not getting fish."

"Well then good luck finding something man." Jake piped in. "Because all I'm finding is stuff with fish in it."

"Guys, I think I found something." Ming said. "It's called a boxty."

The kids found the thing Ming was talking about.

"It's a filled potato pancake." Jenna read off the menu.

"Works for me." Jake said.

"Me too." Matty said, shutting his menu.

The girls continued looking through the menu.

"Ok, since it's the only semi-American thing on the menu, I'm going with the Shepard's Pie." Jenna said, putting her menu down.

"Cowards." Tamara said. "While in Ireland, do as the Irish do. I'm getting corned beef."

The waiter came back, and the group placed their orders, still unsure if they actually would like what they picked.

When their food came, everyone just stared at it. It all looked normal, but everyone was still afraid to try it. After a few seconds of staring, everyone figured that they were on this trip to immerse themselves in new cultures, and that included trying new foods.

"Hey, this is actually pretty good." Jake said, taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah, it's like having your steak and potatoes, but all in one bite." Matty added, also eating his meal.

Ms. Marks smiled. "See, I told you. I knew once you guys chillaxed you could really get into this culture filled island."

Everyone agreed as they dug into their food. It may have been different than what they were used to, but as far as they were concerned, it was still good.

"Hey, let me try some of that!" Lissa shouted down to Tamara.

"I'll give you mine if you give me some of yours." Tamara shouted back.

The two swapped plates and pretty soon, all the students were doing it.

"Hey babe, try this." Matty put a little bite of his dinner on a fork and fed it to Jenna.

_Why didn't I get this? It's delicious. Matty definitely has good taste in food; much better than usual at least. Maybe when we get home we'll switch from Italian restaurants to Irish ones. Something different every once in a while is what makes life worth living. _

The group continued to socialize and swap food, and before they knew it, dinner was over and it was time for the concert. After eating the traditional Irish food, they wanted to continue embracing the Irish culture, and hoped the concert would get them fully immersed.

* * *

_**A/N =**_ Hey all my devoted readers. Sorry I haven't been updated in a while. One of my other stories took over my life, and I've been working on a ton of papers for school...gotta love finals time. lol One more chapter and then it's off to our next destination, and since you guys have been amazing followers, I'm going to let you choose where we go next. Sort of...I've got ideas for three different places, so it's up to you where we go first. Just comment and tell me where the gang should go...either England, Germany, or Spain! The one with the highest votes wins! Thanks again for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

The Palos Hills crew finished their meals, including some interesting desserts, and headed off to their next adventure. The small concert hall was only a few blocks away, so they all decided to walk there and enjoy the scenery of downtown Dublin. All the street lights were lit, making everything look super pretty. Everyone looked in every window they passed, feeling like they were walking down Main Street in their hometown. For the first time since they started this adventure, they actually felt at home.

They arrived at the concert hall to see a huge crowd of locals gathered outside. The group joined the crowd, still unaware of what the concert was going to be. All they knew was that it must be good if this many people wanted to see it.

Finally, one of the students couldn't take it anymore. She had to know what was going on.

"Hey, do you guys know who's performing tonight?" Tamara asked some of the locals.

"Celtic Women and Lord of the Dance are doing a special collaboration tonight." The woman in front of them said.

"It's going to be the concert of the year." Another woman added.

"Ooh, sounds fancy." Clark said.

"Traditional Irish music with traditional Irish dance. I love it!" Jake said.

"I wish I could dance like that." Lissa said.

"Actually, you will." Mr. Mishra said.

Everyone shot him a confused look.

"What Mr. Mishra is trying to tell you is that after the show you guys are going to meet with the performers and learn some of the steps." Ms. Marks explained.

Everyone was shocked.

"No way!" Matty said.

"Really?" Ming added.

"Cool!" Jenna was excited.

_Even though I've got two left feet, I can't wait to try it. For some odd reason learning riverdance has always been on my bucket list._

The group excitedly walked with the rest of the crowd into the concert hall. Mr. Mishra and Ms. Marks guided them past groups of locals and other tourists to a large open area pretty close to the front.

"These seats are fantastic!" Ming exclaimed.

"We couldn't even get this close at the Jay-Z concert last summer!" Lissa added.

The group sat anxiously, all waiting for the concert to begin. Finally, after the concert hall had filled, the leader of Lord of The Dance, Michael Flatley, appeared onstage.

"How is everybody tonight?" Michael shouted to the crowd, who all cheered and screamed excitedly in response. "We've got a great show for you tonight; so sit back and relax, as these amazing performers show you what it truly means to be Irish."

Michael left the stage as the lights dimmed. Moments later, the Gaelic music began and the stage was set. The Palos Hills gang watched in amazement. They knew any minute the stage would be filled with incredible singers and dancers.

Two spotlights lit the stage, following two small groups of girls dressed in authentic Irish dresses to the center, where they hopped and kicked in a little circle, keeping their arms tight to their sides, allowing their legs to show their talent. More and more dancers danced their way onto the stage, and when the music picked up, the backbeat from the drums changed to the tap of the men's shoes.

The Palos Hills students couldn't believe what they were seeing. Not only was the choreography spot on, but the emotion of the dancers could be felt throughout the room.

After a few fast paced routines, many of the dancers left the stage, leaving only a few girls slowly gliding to the music. As they elegantly moved around the stage, four woman wearing beautiful, almost prom-like gowns made their way onto the stage. One began to softly play the violin, the spotlight following her all around the stage.

As each angelic voice was heard, a new spotlight fell, making the women's dresses sparkle as the light touched it. They were truly angels, floating across the stage in their glistening gowns, every note being hit just right.

After singing "You Raise Me Up" and "Amazing Grace", there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Jenna looked over and even saw Matty shed a single tear.

_A sensitive jock, Matty definitely is one in a million. I can't believe how lucky I got. Every day since we've been here Matty has proven why I made the right choice. I may have loved Jake, but I'm _in love_ with Matty, and nothing is going to change that. _

Jenna snuggled up close to Matty, who wrapped his arm around her, as they watched the rest of the show.

* * *

After the show, the crowd slowly dissipated, allowing the students of Palos Hills to make their way to the front of the auditorium.

Gathered right in front of the stage, the students waited patiently for the dancers to arrive. A few minutes later, Michael came back out joined by two other men, their shoes clicking at every step they took. Two women came after them, much more quietly, not having the taps on their shoes.

"You guys must be the students of Palos Hills High School." Michael said.

"Not all of us. Unless you think I'm young enough to be a student, because, you know I could be. I'm more of a friend to these guys anyway." Val babbled, wrapping her arms around Jenna and Tamara's shoulders. "I'm their VP/chaperon."

"It's always important to have an authority figure around." Michael said, kissing the top of Val's hand.

"So where are you guys from?" One of the male dancers asked.

"California; it's in America." Lissa said.

The dancers looked at her oddly; all knowing California was in the United States.

"So, our little California surfer kids, who's ready to learn the art of Irish step?" Michael asked.

The group below him cheered and jumped around in excitement.

"Well then get up here and dance!" Michael said excitedly. He and the other dancers helped the students, and their chaperons, onto the stage.

Once everyone in the group was on stage, they all spread out, not wanting to hurt each other just in case they couldn't hack it as Irish dancers.

"Now, normally you see Irish dancers wearing special shoes." One of the female dancers said as they all pointed to their shoes. "But for now, the shoes you have on will do just fine."

"Why don't we start off with a simple combination?" Michael said, turning around so he was facing the same direction as the students.

"Let's try a point-hop-back." Michael demonstrated, pointing his right foot, quickly pulling it up back behind his left leg, hopping on his left foot before his right foot hit the ground.

The students stared at him as he quickly finished move. Some attempted, but failed. Others, including Jenna, just stared at him, trying to figure out how they were going to dance like that.

_Yeah, looks like Riverdance is going to be harder than I thought. _

Jenna looked over at Matty, who almost fell trying to hop and kick at the same time.

_Matty looks like such a dork, but I love him for it. If he's ok with looking like an idiot trying to dance, then I guess I can too._

With all of her classmates watching, Jenna tried the same point-hop-back as everyone else. Unfortunately, she forgot that she had to left feet. One leg caught on the other, and the next thing she knew, she was falling backwards. She was about to hit the stage when something stopped her.

"I got ya." Jenna heard the voice she loved whisper into her ear.

Matty helped Jenna back to her feet.

"Looks like somebody has the luck of the Irish on their side." One of the male dancers smiled, seeing Matty grab Jenna in the nick of time.

Matty and Jenna looked at each other and started laughing.

"We both royally suck at this." Matty laughed.

Jenna smiled. "We just need a little more practice."

"A little?" Matty smirked.

"Ok, so a lot. Now are you in, or is big bad Matty afraid to look stupid in front of his friends?" Jenna laughed, giving Matty a smile.

Matty took Jenna's hands into his and pressed his forehead to hers. "You're on."

The two laughed and danced horribly, not caring how stupid they looked, because really, they were just as bad as everyone else. But, just like everyone else, they gradually got better and better.

"This was easier than I thought." Clark said, kicking and hopping around the stage.

"Just took a little getting used to." Jake added, adding his own style to some of the moves.

Tamara saw Jake adding his own style and decided to join him.

"Hey everybody, watch this!" Tamara danced her little heart out.

Thinking she was hot stuff, she busted out a few extra moves. Unfortunately, what she didn't notice was the edge of the stage. One wrong step was all it took. Down she went, collapsing on the floor below, her leg getting caught on a wire.

"T!" Jenna jumped off the stage to help her best friend.

"Ow. I'm alright." Tamara tried getting up with Jenna's help.

When she tried putting weight on her left foot, she couldn't. The pain shot through her whole body, forcing her to collapse onto her best friend.

"You're definitely not alright." Jenna helped Tamara onto one of the seats.

Less than a minute later, one of the professionals came down to see what happened.

"My ankle hurts." Tamara said, holding her foot.

The professional signaled over one of the show's on-call medics, who examined Tamara's foot carefully.

"Looks like a sprain, better get her to the hospital." The medic said.

Everyone's mouths dropped, especially Tamara's. Did this really have to happen? She was thrilled about this trip, and now she wasn't going to be able to enjoy it as much as she possibly could.

The medic called the hospital and told them someone was on their way. Doing whatever they could to help, Matty and Jake carried Tamara out of the auditorium to the awaiting car.

"I'm going to. Got to make sure my best gal pal is ok." Val said once they got outside.

"What about the others?" Mr. Mishra asked.

"Take them back to the hotel. I'll be back with T-Smooth once everything gets sorted out." Val said, hopping in the back seat with Tamara.

And just like that, the car was gone, leaving a small group of students outside, worried and wondering what to do next.

* * *

**_A/N =_** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. And I lied, this isn't the last chapter in Ireland. One more after this, and then off to our next destination! So far England is winning with Spain in second. Don't forget to vote for either England, Spain, or Germany for our next destination!


	13. Chapter 13

"Ah, Seamus said one of his dancers was coming in." The nurse said when she opened the car door.

"I feel like such an idiot!" Tamara started tearing up.

"Don't worry honey we'll get you all fixed up in no time!" The nurse smiled, helping Tamara into the awaiting wheelchair.

As the nurse pushed the wheelchair to one of the curtained off areas, she tried distracting the teenage girl, trying to get her to stop crying.

"You don't look like one of Seamus's usual dancers. Are you new?"

"Oh, we're not his dancers; we're just on a school trip. He was teaching us a few moves. He is a fantastic dancer. Although I'm sure you know that from personal experience." Val said.

"School trip huh." The nurse smiled, lifting Tamara out of the wheelchair and onto the gurney. "What school are you from?"

"Palos Hills." Tamara said, her tears subsiding. "It's a high school in California."

"Ah, California; I've actually been there myself a time or two." The nurse smiled, wrapping a stretchy ace wrap bandage around Tamara's ankle.

"Really? What were you there for? Did you go to any of the beaches? They are so gorgeous!" Tamara started talking a million miles a minute. She was getting back to normal.

"Yes, my fiancé and I spent a week just soaking up the sun. We even took surfing lessons." The nurse said. She got up and called over one of the ER doctors. "Now it looks like you're going to be ok. This nice man is just going to get an X-ray to be on the safe side, but I'm pretty sure you'll be back with your school group in no time."

The big strong doctor picked up Tamara easily and carefully placed her back in the wheelchair. As he pushed her down the hallway, Val tagged along, using her charm on him as best she could.

"You picked her up so easily. You must work out like every day to get muscles like that." Val stroked the doctor's arm.

"Yeah, I guess." The doctor thought Val was a little odd.

"So, saving lives, that's so amazing and generous of you. You could be spending your time like all those other doctors and only worry about the money, but no, you care about the people. I'm sure the ladies find that super attractive. I'm sure they can't keep their hands off you." Val continued trying to flirt with the doctor.

"Oh yeah, especially my wife." The doctor flashed his wedding band to Val, as if to say 'can you back off'. "And here we are."

The doctor helped Tamara onto the X-ray table before returning back to the little room with the computer. Val was already sitting and waiting, using the few moments she had to come up with a way to save herself.

"Oh." Val was a little embarrassed. "Well she's one lucky lady to have a great guy like you. How long have you been married? You got kids?"

"Almost 4 years." The doctor replied. "And we have a 2 year old son."

"That's so sweet. You guys are going to have an amazing life together." Val replied, feeling a little better about the whole situation.

"Thanks. And I think that about does it." The doctor once again picked up Tamara and put her in the wheelchair, bringing her into the room he was just in.

"Well?" Tamara was a little anxious.

"Just as we thought, a little sprain, but nothing major." The doctor smiled.

"Thank goodness!" Val bent over and hugged her new bestie. "We should get you back so we can tell the others the good news."

The doctor pushed Tamara back out to the front where a set of nice new crutches were waiting for her.

"Now, just use these for a few days and try to stay off of your foot as much as possible." The same nurse from before handed Val the crutches. "And hopefully we don't see you back ever again."

Everyone laughed at the remark as Tamara got herself up onto the crutches and hobbled out the door with Val close by. It wasn't long before they were back in the car, headed back to the hotel for a good night's sleep. It had been a long day.

* * *

Val opened the door to the girls' room and Tamara hobbled her way inside.

"T!" Jenna ran over to help her best friend.

"What happened?" Ming freaked out.

"Are you ok?" They both asked, a little panicked.

"Calm down girls." Val said, helping Tamara get situated on her bed. "T here has had a very rough day and she doesn't need to be bombarded with a million questions. She'll just have to give a full press conference tomorrow during breakfast before we leave."

All the girls stared at Val awkwardly. Right before she was about to leave, she opened the door, allowing the boys to see into the girls' room.

"Tamara!" Matty smiled, happy to see her back.

"Oh my god, what happened? Are you ok? Can I get you anything?" Jake ran into the room and right to Tamara's side.

"Does nobody listen to me?!" Val yelled before leaving the room.

This time it was the guys to give the awkward looks. At that moment, they didn't really care what anyone said or told them to do. All they cared was that their friend was back, and was somewhat ok.

"So…details girl. We know you're dying to spill!" Ming practically begged Tamara to tell everyone what happened.

"Ok." Tamara began. "So once you guys put me in the car I started balling my eyes out because I felt like such an idiot because let's face it I can do teenage girl dancing but anything else I've got two left feet. Val tried calming me down but it didn't work, but then some really nice nurse helped me into a wheelchair and talked to me all about her last trip to California and we talked about all the fun beaches and I stopped crying and didn't even realize she was done wrapping my foot until she got up and got some really hot doctor that Val tried to pick up while I was getting my X-Ray. Turns out he was married with a kid, so Val tried to hide that she just got rejected but it was a Fail Mary. I could tell the doctor was creeped out and thankful to get rid of her. They all seemed to love me though, they said I was the most talkative patient they had all day."

_And T was officially back to her old self._

"I'm so sorry about your foot. I should've been there to catch you." Jake said, taking her hand.

"Take a chill pill Rosati." Tamara laughed a little. "I'm fine. Actually being handicapped my turn into a good thing. We might be able to get into special entrances and other cool stuff while I've got these bad boys."

Tamara grabbed a crutch and used it to pick up her purse on her bed. "Besides, these might come in handy."

"Well I hate to leave you, but it's getting kind of late." Jake sighed.

Matty checked his watch. "Oh shit yeah, we don't want to get in trouble for not being in our room after curfew."

"Yeah, I think we've had enough trouble on this trip. We don't need anymore." Jake laughed.

The boys gave their girls a quick kiss goodbye and walked out the door, hoping to not run into the strange woman separating their room from the one they really wanted to be in.

**With my pj's on and my best friend settled, it was time to put this long day to bed. Tomorrow would be another day, another country, another adventure. England, here we come! Let's just hope the land of royalty can handle the crazy kids of Palos Hills. And hopefully the old saying can find its way to a new zipcode…What happens in Ireland, stays in Ireland.**

* * *

_**A/N =**_ Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a while. College has been crazy and I just haven't had the motivation to write, like anything. Anyway, I'm back, and as you can see from Jenna's blog...WE'RE HEADED TO ENGLAND! Let's see what kind of "disasters" the gang will find themselves in there.


End file.
